Face of the Well Known
by Ejes
Summary: His name was Roxas. He was the newly recruited member of the Organization. They didn't know anything about him. It was the first time they ever met him. But his face was familiar enough for some of them to talk about the past... [One shot]


_**Here's a short thingy I had on my mind for a while**_. _**5 songfics will be coming really soon, too :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

Number XIII's introduction to the Organization didn't bring many reactions. Or at least, so it seemed, for anyone who wasn't paying attention.

Xemnas, the number I, was the one introducing him. His grip on the boy's shoulder was a little too tight, more than it should have been.

Xigbar, the number II, smirked. "Now that's where the fun is starting," he whispered low enough for no one to hear.

Xaldin, the number III, shrugged. He had more important things to do than to meet a new recruit.

Vexen, the number IV, tilted his head. A Keyblade wielder, huh? Now this would provide interesting data, he was sure of that.

Lexaeus, the number V, sighed. After Zexion, they were bringing another child into all of this. Another poor soul who had been robbed of his heart.

Zexion, the number VI, turned a page on his book. He was actually glancing at the newcomer, but didn't want to look interested. He wasn't here to make some friends.

Saïx, the number VII, didn't move an inch. He looked at some point just above the boy's face. Pretending to be looking. Fighting hard not to.

Axel, the number VIII, let his gaze slide from the rookie to Saïx, and noticed Saïx's technique. He lowered his head. He wasn't alone. Saïx noticed too. Of course he did.

Demyx, the number IX, yawned. Why couldn't these reunions be around a breakfast? Why couldn't they be later in the day? He was sleepy, and hungry. At least the boy didn't look mean.

Luxord, the number X, chuckled. "May the odds be ever in your favour, kid," he said as he picked a card. The ace of spades. He smiled even more. "And may they be in ours too."

Larxene, the number XI, gasped and covered it with a cough. She wouldn't look at the man sitting next to her. And she knew he wouldn't look at her, either.

Marluxia, the number XII, said nothing but clenched his fists. After all this time… He couldn't blow his cover now. No matter what it took, he couldn't.

* * *

It was only once the meeting was over, once everyone was dismissed that tongues loosened in the quiet of private rooms. In one of them, two men were talking, one of them sitting, the other one pacing, restless.

"Did you know? Did you know, Saïx?"

"Know what?"

"Is this the first time you're seeing him? What's his name again, Roxas? Or did Xemnas somehow introduced him to you beforehand?"

Saïx shook his head. "I was as surprised as you are. But we can't let them know, Axel. No one can know we knew this face. I hope you understand."

Axel closed his eyes and bit his fist. He wanted to scream. For years, he had been feeling numb from the lack of heart, but seeing the new recruit made him feel… Strange. Uneasy. Maybe a little bit scared. Which made no sense. Nothing made sense, and he felt the urge to point this out to his friend.

"I don't get it. Do we know for sure he's _his_ Nobody? He's wearing the same face, but that's impossible. That was a decade ago. How could he still look this young? He should be older than us. He should be… I don't know, Larxene's or Marluxia's age. But if he's not _his_ Nobody, then whose? Why does he look like him? I don't understand, Saïx. I don't understand, and I want to. He was our friend."

"He was. And I am just as confused as you are. If he really is who we think he is… Then maybe we've got the opportunity to find him. To save him. Don't you think? With Kingdom Hearts powers… We can bring our friend back."

Axel looked at Saïx with shiny eyes. "You think that could work?"

Saïx gave Axel one of his rare smile. "You've always complained about how we didn't really have a goal here, didn't you? Here's one. We need to make the most of this situation. Spend some time with him. Become his friend, once again. Let's keep him safe… Until we can really save him."

Axel nodded, a bright smile on his face. "I like that. I'll bring him with me to have an ice cream after today's mission. I can't believe it. Ventus is alive."

The two young men shared their smile and hopes. If their friend had survived, then maybe other people from their hometown had, too.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Ventus is alive."

A very similar conversation in hushed voices was happening in a similar room across the corridor. A young woman was sitting on a chair, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. A young man was standing by the window, looking outside.

"That's not possible, Marluxia, and you know it. This cannot be Ven."

"Why not?"

"Have you looked at him? He's ten years too young."

Marluxia smirked, looking back at her. "And we're a century too young, Larxene. I wouldn't say ten years is such a big deal."

"Then _where_ was he?" she snapped. "Where was he when we woke up alone? Where was he when we learnt our world was gone? Where was he when we spent years roaming through the worlds, surviving in hostile and unknown places? If he survive, did the other ones survive too? So what, number XIV will be a cute little girl, and oh surprise, it will be Skuld?"

"There will be no XIV, Larxene. And I don't think this is a coincidence either. Xemnas is looking for something, that much we know. Who knows, maybe Ventus is the one he's looking for?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Larxene frowned. "Why would Xemnas know Ven? I'm sure _he_ isn't a Dandelion. However… If he is a Nobody, then something must have happened to Ven… right?"

She saw Marluxia lower his head, and she sighed, taking his hand. "I know you promised him you'd stay with him. You'd keep him safe. But don't you start blaming yourself for that."

"First, Strelitzia, and now…"

"Now nothing. Now we see if he's really Ven, if he remembers anything or if he's just a pale copy. Now we start looking for other Dandelions. If he's here, they could be as well. Master Ava told us to scatter, remember? We did. Now, it is time to gather."

"Maybe we could…" Marluxia started, then stopped, frowning. Thinking. Larxene let go of his hand and smirked.

"Now that's a face I like better. The schemer is back. You know, people used to call Brain and you Pinky and the Brain, but I don't think they actually knew who really was the brain there. Enlighten me, _leader_."

Marluxia smiled and sat next to her. "Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? That's the place you've been to a couple of times, isn't it?"

"It is. There's someone special there. Naminé. She is a Nobody who can alter memories. We don't really know why, or how it works, but Xemnas plans to use her… And so can we. What if she can scan the memories of everyone? Be a tool to find our friends? Maybe she can look into Roxas's mind and tell us what happened to Ventus. And there's something else…"

Larxene waited. He liked to be dramatic. She couldn't blame him. She taught him. "The Castle itself feels… nostalgic? I don't think I've even been there before. And yet, in these white halls, these corridors, everything reminds me of Ventus. I can't really explain it. The place just… feels like him."

"Gross."

"I'm serious. It's as if he was trying to reach out for me. And I'm hoping Naminé's powers can help us solve this. I have a feeling that she, and the Castle itself, might be our best lead to find the Dandelions."

She rolled her eyes, but she was obviously at least relaxed. She liked the idea of having a plan. She liked the idea that they might not be the only survivors. With a chuckle, she pulled out of her pocket a book. "Marquis de Sade", it said, but one should never trust a book by its cover. She turned the pages with a smile.

"Your stupid book of prophecy only talks about the end of the world. But you know what? The Master left some blank pages. Let us write these about what happen next." She winked at him. "Let us give this story a happy ending. Ventus might be the key." She chuckled. "Roxas might be the key."

* * *

Sitting on his bed, his eyes empty, waiting for an order, for something to do, number XIII had no idea he was the main topic of hushed conversations only a few meters away. He didn't know what hopes he was bringing with him. He didn't know how important he was.

Number XIII.

Roxas.

The key of destiny.


End file.
